Mad World TV
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Renji, Ichigo's best friend, unknowingly signs him up for a reality show and as it turns out, he makes the cut! Join Ichigo and his unique roommates as they go about their crazy lives on television. Warning: Contains; Drinking, Partying, and Stupidity like no other!
1. Cast and Crew

** I've got a new story for you guys! Yay for you and me! I will be updating Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare next so be on the look-out. I really, really hope everyone likes this story. It would be super helpful if you guys reviewed too! Well, enjoy the new story!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

Why did it have to be me? Of all the people in the world, it just had to be me. Of the billions and _billions_ of people on the huge fucking planet, I had to be friends with someone that had to be the dumbest son of a bitch I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Maybe if I was just a tad bit better with my decisions I wouldn't be here right now. In a fucking waiting for an audition to God only knows what!

"Oh come on Ichi, I said sorry-" I raise my hand so he would stop talking.

"Renji, you are undoubtedly my best friend and you know I have your back regardless of what you do to me or put me through but this. _THIS_, fucking ridiculous. You made me miss work for an audition for some shitty T.V. that I'm positive I won't get cast for?! Are you kidding me!? I'm using my days off for this!?" I screech. I didn't care that people were staring at me. I didn't give not a fuck. I watch as Renji scratches behind his head in embarrassment.

"Ichigo, when is the last time you've done something wild and outrageous? Never, that's when! I'm just looking out for you. You need to expand your horizons, live a little."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm breathing air as we speak…"

"Ich, you know what I mean. Tell you what, if you don't get casted on the show, I'll pay you for every time I force you to come out with me." I sigh.

"Renji, you don't get it. It's not the fact that you signed me up for this shit, it's just that-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" I hear my name being called. By who, that's a different story.

"He's Ichigo Kurosaki!" Renji announces right before he grabs me close to him, probably so I wouldn't escape. The strange man with the striped hat and clip board smiled at me.

"Okay, right this way Mr. Kurosaki!" I try to correct the man and tell him that I was on my way out but Renji covered my mouth.

"Look, just go in there and answer some questions the guy might have. It's seriously not that bad. The worst that can happen is that you don't get picked." I breathe heavily out my nose. I guess he had a point. I pull myself out of Renji's grip and go in the room the man with the clip board went into.

When I got inside I noticed three figures but I couldn't make out a gender because of how dark it was in the room. I can vaguely see an empty see but I know it's there so that's where I go. I'm seated between two figures, whom of which I still don't know the genders of, as the clip board man clears his throat.

"Okay, I will ask you four questions that I want each of you to answer one at a time. Once answered you are not to say anything else until I ask the next question. Is that understood?" he asks. We all make some form of noise that signifies our understanding of what he said.

"Good, we'll start with you." He says as he points to the man farthest from me on my right side. "You are person number one, you are two and so on. Now person number one, what gender are you into?"

"Definitely men! I like em' muscular with the whole package if you catch my drift!" Person number one says. Even though I'm gay as well, this guy seems to be on a whole new level of gay, like mega, ultra gay. Yet the man with the clip board says nothing about his answer.

"Okay, person number 2, you have the same question. Which gender are you most into?"

"Hmm well, I likes guys for sure but I can't say I wouldn't try anything with a girl. I mean, the only thing we don't have in common is a dick and a couple of organs right?" Okay, so that's definitely a girl. I guess that would explain the fruity smell in the air, then again it could be person number one. Up next is me.

"That's good. Person number three, your answer?"

"I don't see how that concerns you…"

"Are you refusing to answer the question?"

"Absolutely. I don't see how this has to do with anything." I know I might be giving off the bitch vibe, but come on! What is answering questions about my sexuality going to do for anybody?

"Okay, how about this. What do you like to do on your spare time?"

"I like to read a book or sleep and maybe with enough convincing, a party or two."

"Thank you person number three."

"Whatever."

"Person number four, what do you like to do on your spare time?" he asks.

"Well, I like to read books also but I'm not much of a partier. I really love to cook but I study a lot too. But I don't really like studying." Okay so it's another girl. And she seems like a fucking twat. Just fucking stupid.

"So what is it that you like to do on your spare time?" he repeats because she obviously forgot the question that she was supposed to be answering.

"Oh right, the question! Uhm, cooking. I like to cook on my spare time!"

"I see. Well person number four, that is all I need from you. You may leave." He says sounding very uninterested for the first time in 5 minutes.

"Huh? O-Okay. It was nice meeting you." She says sounding hurt. I hear her shift out of the seat and head towards the door. When it's opened, I can see a glimpse of the woman but not much.

"That girl sounded like a total sack of _boring_!" person number one says dramatically.

"Yoruichi, if you could please turn on the lights." Once that's said, the light instantly turn on relieving the people I've been listening and or talking to.

"Well, well, person number three is a hottie! I know I said I liked muscular men but hot damn I'll make an exception for you!" Person number one said. I snorted at his words. This guy didn't stand a chance with me. Not only was he half my freakin' size but he's so scrawny. He was built like a stick. Not to mention his features; he was practically a girl! Dark hair styled to perfection, tight clothing showing off his belly ring, and eye shadow that made his purple eyes stand out. For crying out loud, he was wearing eye shadow. No man should be wearing eye shadow. I cringe and shutter.

"Sorry bud, you gotta be at least this tall to ride this ride…" I tell him as I point to my chest. "And even still I doubt I'd let you even stand in line."

"Wow, he's got sass! I like you, you wanna tell me your name cutie?" person number two asks. She too, was short but taller than person number one. She's got magenta colored eyes, dark pig tails, a half shirt tank top and short shorts with some sandals. She wasn't exactly ugly, she was pretty, but just not my type, at all…

"Not particularly…"

"Well you should tell both of them, considering you're going to be living with them for 5 months." The man with the clip board says.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I ask over the cheers and laughter of my new _'roommates'_.

"You heard me. These are going to be your roommates for the next 5 months and if the show does well probably more than that! You all, along with six others that were previously cast, have been selected to be on the next big reality show!"

"But all you did was ask one freakin' question! I could be a serial killer for all you know!" I tell him. He only smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Well are you?"

"W-Well no but you see the point I'm trying to make here!"

"I do Mr. Kurosaki, that I do. But I have chosen you for several reasons. You all gave very different answers than everyone else we've interviewed, including the ones we have already casted. And you, Mr. Kurosaki, didn't even answer my original question, well you and another difficult cast member but that's getting off topic. I have other reasons that I have picked you, such as personality clashes and so on, which I think you will find out when you meet the rest of the cast next week when you are flown out to California!"

"Hell yeah! We're going to California! Oh I can't wait, I'm gonna tan my ass off!"

"Oh my gosh, me too!" person one and two chatter back and forth. Meanwhile I sit there dumbstruck as clip board man smiles brightly at me.

"I-W-What about my job!?" I ask frantically. He simply laughs.

"We'll be paying for all it's worth so don't worry." I was really trying to find a logical reason not to go but to be honest I'm coming up short. If all this shit was going to be paid for then what the hell am I worrying about?

_Try to stay positive, Ichigo. Think of it as a long vacation. A 5 month vacation. With strangers. But Renji did say to get out more. Maybe this is what I need. Then again my job. But my boss is a dick…_

"Fuck it, I'm goin' to Cali!" I say, finally making my decision.

"That's great news! Here's an information paper about all you'll need and flight times and such for next week. There's also the time zone times in case you want to keep that for when you're calling home. And if there are no more questions, you all may leave. I will see you all next week bright and early!"

I slowly get out of my seat and head for the door. I'm still slightly shocked that I was even picked for something like this. Renji's going to lose his mind when he here's this. I walk out to see Renji flipping through pages of some sport magazine. I know he's not reading it though. He looks up and smiles.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Well, it looks like I'm going to California for this stupid ass show you signed me up for…"

"W-What!? Ichi, that's fucking great! Holy shit! See, this is what happens when you take chances!" he yells excitedly in my ear. I laugh at him as we walk out of the door.

_Guess I'll start packing when I get home_

_**Next Week**_

Renji drives me to the airport early, as I told him to do. We go inside and he walks me to the luggage check. I can tell he's thinking too hard by the hard lines on his forehead. He's been like this all week.

"Don't break my shit while you're house sitting." I warn

"I got it"

"And no parties, damn it!"

"I got it, I got it!" He says irritability. It's silent for a moment before he speaks again.

"So 5 months is a long time…" he starts. I sigh.

"You're the one who signed me up for this show and now that I make it, you don't want me to go. Make up your mind, Renji." He frowns even more.

"It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just…who am I supposed to talk to while you're away? I mean, I know they got phones and shit there but…" he drifts off. I give him a smug look and nudge his shoulder.

"Oh, you're saying you're gonna miss me. Well that's all you had to say Renji!"

"S-See this is why I didn't want to say anything!" he says as his cheeks turn a rosy color.

"Haha, I'm just joking. I'll miss you too man. I'll still keep in touch. But I gotta go man, don't wanna miss this flight. I'll call you when we settle in." I tell him. I bring him in for a hug. A manly hug, of course. When we release, I walk through the luggage checks and once that's done I wave to Renji one last time.

It doesn't take me long to find gate 22 or my roommates since Urahara, aka clip board man, made us wear these Mad World T.V. t-shirts he sent in the mail. Don't ask why the show is called Mad World T.V. because I have no idea. I drag my two suit cases to the carpeted area and sit next to person number one. I can't remember his name or if he even told me his name.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Ichi-kins!"

"Please don't call me that…" I mutter darkly. He was just so creepy. Speaking of creepy, this pale guy across from me is just staring directly at me. I know he's staring at me because my chair is against the wall. I really hope there's an interesting poster behind me.

"What's up with your hair?" Whitey asks me. He has the nerve to ask me something like that when he's over here being Casper the creepy ass fucking ghost!

"I was born with this hair color…" I answer calmly. I was used to questions like this. I wanted to ask him 'What's up with your skin?' but I was raised better than that.

"I bet you're thinkin' 'What's up with his skin?'" he says with a smirk. I swallow thickly. Is he some kind of mind reader?

"No I ain't a mind reader." Oh God he's in my thoughts.

"Wow, you outta see the look on your face!" he howls in laughter. A woman with seaweed colored hair smacks his shoulder lightly.

"Shiro, be nice. Sorry about that, he's an odd one. My name is Neliel but you can call me Nel and this is Shirosaki." She introduces politely. She's extremely hot. And she's got curves like no other. Good God!

"Nice to meet cha' Orange."

"It's Ichigo." I correct.

"Well, allow me to introduce you to the rest of the crew. The man sleeping in the chair over there is Starrk, the guy smiling with his headphones in his Gin, trust me, he's not as creepy as he looks." Nel tells me. Well on the bright side, this Starrk guy is kind of hot, even though he's drooling.

"Next we have Loly-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much. The names Loly Aivirrne, nice to meet you Ichigo." She said as she winks at me. I give a half wave.

"You know that was pretty rude." Nel told her. Loly rolls her eyes.

"Like I care."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm sure you know Luppi or at least he says he knows you."

"Somewhat. We had the audition together but that's it." I say, trying to make sure I got across the point that I didn't have any other forms of contact with the flirtatious man. I then hear Shirosaki laughing.

"We believe you, you don't have to prove anything to us, Orange." He says sarcastically.

"And the other two are here but they went to get something to eat. Their names are Nnoitra and Grimmjow."

"And hun, let me be the first to say, Grimmjow is a complete and total hottie with a body." Luppi exclaims. "He's got this thick blue hair, and sexy ocean colored eyes, ugh he is just to die for!" Sadly the only thing I got out of that description was,

"He's got blue hair?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, you got a problem with my _blue hair, _Orange?" I turn to see a man that fit Luppi's description. I hate to agree with the little weirdo but my God this guy was perfection and I had just successfully pissed him off.

"Well aren't we gettin' off to a good start!" I hear Gin say as I notice one of his headphones are out. I groan to myself.

"Yeah, fantastic…"

** Sooo, what'd you guys think? I do hope you guys like this story and review. I just love it when you guys do that. Well, thank you all for reading. Until next time, Bye-Bye!**


	2. Law Of The Land

** Since you all responded so well to the first chapter, I've decided to post the second chapter! Yay everybody! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and told me what they thought. It really means a lot. I hope you guys continue to like and read this story and give plenty of reviews! I do not own Bleach!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

I sigh to myself for what had to be the hundredth time today. We haven't even gotten on the plane yet and I'm already a target because of my curiosity. I glance to my right to see Grimmjow flirting with Loly and Luppi staring intently at the two. It was pretty obvious that he was attracted to the man by his oh-so-very sexual comments earlier.

I lean back against the chair and frown trying to gather what little information I had on these people. Nel didn't seem so bad, probably the most normal out of this entire cast. Shiro was alright, a bit goofy but that was okay. Gin, well, I don't really know that much about him but by his comment earlier I can tell he's probably a smart ass. Starrk hadn't said a word to me since I had gotten here on account that he's been sleeping this entire time. Therefore it was hard to tell what the man was like when he was awake. Loly just seemed like a whore but my mother always told me to never judge a book by its cover but she was making it damned hard by the way she was feeling up on Grimmjow. I had a slight feeling that Luppi was an attention seeker. All eyes just had to be on him.

And then there was the big guy and Grimmjow. I already had a feeling that Grimmjow hated me so it might be best I made sure to stay out of his way. Then that other guy, Nnoitra I think his name was. I don't know what to make of him. He seems okay I guess but you can never be too sure. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed someone sit next to me.

"What the hell are you starin' at?" asked Nnoitra. I jumped at his sudden appearance.

"God! What the hell are you doing sneaking up on people like that!? You almost gave me a heart attack…" I say as my hand drifts over my heart. He grins madly at me before answering.

"Heh, my bad. Wasn't tryin' to scare ya' just thought I'd keep ya' company since you looked all lonely ever since Grimm yelled at ya'." I frown. He didn't _yell_ at me.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine here by myself. If I wanted someone to talk to I would've found someone to talk to." I shoot back. At that, Nnoitra laughs.

"Oh yeah? Please do tell who you would've talked to. Mega tits over there is talkin' to Ghost Face Killa', _that_ guy has been sleepin' since we got here and shows no sign of life, that guy is too busy tryin' to get Grimm's attention, that weird guy in the corner is keeping to himself, and then there's Grimm who's talkin' to that chick. And that leaves me! So…you wanna talk now or later cos' we got 5 whole months to be bestest buddies. Your choice…"

"Alright! Shit you're annoying!" I yell. Once again Nnoitra laughs. He was like Renji but worse.

"So first off, what's your name?" He asks. I don't answer right away.

"Okay fine, don't answer. I'd be happy with callin' ya' Orange the entire season-"

"Ichigo…" He hums to himself.

"Ichigo, huh? Well I'm Nnoitra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I hiss between my teeth. I could tell this guy didn't plan on leaving me alone, the question is, why?

"I don't mean to come off as rude or anything but why are you talking to me?" I ask skeptically. Nnoitra looks down at me and smirks a little.

"I'm not one to cock block a friend." He says. I feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Huh?" Nnoitra then points at Grimmjow.

"Grimm's obviously tryin' to fuck that girl. I'd be in the way if I just sat there and made comments. Throws you off, ya' know…" he tells me as he shrugs his shoulders. I guess I could understand that.

"Why do you call him Grimm?"

"Well he's my best friend. We got put on this show together…"

"Oh, I see…" I say as I stare at the plane that's coming to our gate.

"_Gate 22, your flight is here._" The woman at the counter says.

"Fuckin' finally!" I hear Shiro yell. I can see Nnoitra stretch beside me and pick up his large suit case and catch up to Grimmjow. I do the same and drag my two rolling suit cases into the plane. It was then that I overheard Nnoitra and Grimmjow's conversation.

"What happened? I just see this chick just storm off. What'd you say to her?" Nnoitra asks with a mile wide smile on his face. Grimmjow smirks at him.

"God, she just would not shut up about some bitch named Menoly! I asked her if she was single and she just kept goin' on and on about this chick so I told her to shut the fuck up. She got mad, called me a prick, told me to eat shit and die, and walked off. What's a guy to do?" They share a laugh. I continue to walk behind them, noticing I'm the last person to get on this oddly small plane.

When I step inside the plane, I notice that it looked different, fancy if you will. Then I realized that this was a fucking jet! _How rich is this guy that he can fly us out on a jet with all expenses paid? _

I try not to think about it too much as I place my suit case over my seat. When I'm done, I strap myself in, and pull out a book from my carry-on bag.

"Well looks like we're seat buddies. Yay us!" I groan as Nnoitra takes his seat with Grimmjow next to him. All the seats are facing each other with 5 seats on either side of the jet. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Luppi, and Starrk are seated on my side. While Loly, Nel, Gin, and Shiro are on the other side.

I glance over to my right to see Starrk was having difficulty buckling himself in. I chuckle to myself which gets his attention. He flushes slightly at his own stupidity as he finally buckles himself in. I look at him and grin.

"You finally got it?" I ask playfully. He smiles at me.

"After several tries, yes. I did." He extends his hand and I grab it. "Starrk Coyote."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Not to sound rude but shouldn't you be sleeping?" Starrk lets out a deep chuckle that seems to get everyone's attention. Including Luppi…

"My God, who just let out that wondrous laugh?" Starrk doesn't answer. Probably doesn't want the extra attention from anyone.

"Well to answer your question, I'm not too big on planes, jets, whatever you wanna call this thing. Trust me, I would love to be sleeping but I think about too many things that could happen to sleep." I nod my head.

"I guess that could keep a person up." I say. The monitors in the front of the jets suddenly turn on.

"Hello my wonderful cast! I do hope you like my jet. And if you don't, that's too bad because you'll be on it for about 2 and a half hours so get used to it!" He announces as he sticks out his tongue. I shake my head. The man was just so childish.

"But anyway! I'm here to inform you that we will start filming as soon as we pick you up from the airport. Once that's done, I'll be meeting you at the house to lay down some ground rules and so on. I'll see you when you get here and remember to buckle up and turn off all electronics until the pilot has given to orders to turn them back on. Bye!" The monitors then shut off.

"You mean to tell me he's going to be there too?" Shiro asks. I feel his pain, along with everyone else's. The man was a whole new definition of weird. After a few minutes of preparing the jet, it took off. I feel my stomach drop as we get higher and higher off the ground. It feeling doesn't bother me, I actually find the feeling nice.

Starrk on the other hand, didn't find it as enjoying as I had. He sat with his arm over his eyes with his seat reclined back. "Just let me know when we've landed." He groans out. I was hardly trying to control my laughter when he said that.

"You know, you're actually kinda cute when ya' laugh and smile. You should do that more often instead of being so scowly all the time." Gin says as his icy blue eyes run over my body, investigating, flirting even! Of all the things he could've said to me, it had to be that. I found myself blushing, not because of the comment itself but because I was embarrassed. The cast didn't think so.

"Oooh, Ichi's gotta crush!" Nel squeals.

"That's soo freakin' cute!" Loly squeals right alongside Nel. Shiro just grins madly at me and wiggles his eyebrows.

"S-Shut up! That's not why I'm blushing! I'm just easily embarrassed, okay!" I try to defend. For God's sake Starrk's even laughing at me, although he thinks I can't see him.

"Aww his blush is almost the same shade as his hair…" Grimmjow teases. I get that everyone joking lightly but I can see he's still pissed about earlier. _Alright I've had enough._

"Are we gonna have a problem, you and me?" I ask seriously. Grimmjow's eye darken as he looks at me.

"I don't know, are we?" I grit my teeth.

"Okay then since you wanna play 21 questions, I'll ask you something else. Do we _already_ have a problem?" I ask as I get closer to his face. He gets closer to mine and reaches out to grab my shirt.

"You got a lot of nerve askin' some shit like that…" He hisses out. I push him off of me, making him sit back down in his seat. He looked shocked for a moment but then he looked furious.

"Don't put your hands on me. You don't know me and I sure as hell don't know you. I can tell you right now that I'm no push over so if you fuck with me, you better believe there's gonna be hell to pay." I muttered angrily. Grimmjow was about to say something but Nnoitra got between us, grinning happily.

"As much as I would love to see you guys fight, it would probably be better if you didn't do it on a jet considering that we could die up here. Save it for when we land, yeah?" I glare one last time at Grimmjow before sitting back down in my seat. I then hear chuckling.

"I stand corrected, you're just sexy no matter what face you make. You gettin' all furious is all kinds of hot." Gin says once again as he smirks at me.

"Agreed!" Luppi says adamantly. I watch Gin as he winks one of his blue eyes at me then closes them. _What is with this guy?_

I don't dwell on it too much. Primarily because I have to go to the bathroom. I had ignored it up until now. But I couldn't go. I was too nervous. I didn't want people to hear me pissing so I'll just hold it until we get into the house.

XoXoXOXoXoX

We had landed in sunny California no more than 5 minutes ago and were currently headed to our transportation. Before we had gotten off of the jet, Urahara had said he called one of his special trucks to come get us. It was only special because they had cameras in the cars from the producers of the show, which was Urahara and some other guy. He did say we were going to start filming as soon as we landed.

"Okay, he said to look for a guy with a sign that said 'Mad World'." Starrk said as he yawned. Once outside I spotted a black Escalade. I point over to it and we all hurry over to it, no longer wanting to be in the heat.

"Hello guys, I'm one of the camera men and I'll be taking you to your house for the next 5 months. You all can put your luggage in that car behind us, which is also headed to the house." He informs. We do as he says and then head back to the Escalade.

"I call shot gun!" Nnoitra yells out.

"What!? Why do you get shot gun?" Shiro asks. Grimmjow chuckles and pats him on the back.

"Come on now, do you really think he'll fit anywhere else in the car?" Shiro groans but doesn't complain anymore.

"Wait, there are only eight seat. Two in the front, three in the third row, and then another three in the last row. There's 9 of us… so that means 2 of us has to sit on someone's lap." Nel says. She's right.

"Well lady's first so…" Nel says. Again, she's right. That leaves seven seats left.

"Ain't nobody sittin' on my lap so in I go!" Grimmjow announces. He makes his way to the back.

"I already called shot gun." Nnoitra says as he steps in the front seat. Starrk just yawns and gets in the car next to Grimmjow.

"I'll sit on someone's lap!" Luppi says happily.

"No!" We all yell. He pouts and takes his seat in between Starrk and Grimmjow. That leaves me, Shiro, and Gin.

"Ichigo can sit on my lap." Gin offers.

"What!? You can't just volunteer my ass on your lap!"

"I don't think you got choice right now…" He says as he smirks at me. I sigh.

"So I'm just gonna pick my lap. Starrk! Open them thighs cos' it's cushion time!" I couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. Shiro was a true idiot. When everyone was settled in we drove off. I kept my eyes fixed on the window to try and keep myself from squirming in Gin's lap. That last thing I needed was for him to sprout a boner. I can vaguely hear his music from his headphones but I pay no mind to it. Sitting on this guy's lap is just all kinds of weird…

_Kick _

Fucking asshole has been kicking my chair since we got in the car. I found myself amazed that Gin hasn't said anything yet. But me and Gin are two very different people.

_Kick_

"Can you fucking stop kicking the chair like a freakin' four year old!? You're a grown ass man, act like it!" I can hear Nel, Nnoitra, and Shiro snickering.

"Shit calm the fuck down. I ain't doin' it on purpose…" Grimmjow says from behind me. Probably grinning like crazy.

_Kick_

"You piece of shit!" I scream as I turn around. Grimmjow laughs at me, thoroughly enjoying pissing me off. Gin grabs me and pulls me roughly against his chest, successfully keeping me from moving.

"You got quiet the attitude, don't cha'?"

"Shut it!" Gin simply chuckles. After that, the rest of the ride was peaceful. I still had to go pee though. Just as I thought that the car stopped.

"We're here!" The camera man says. Grimmjow groans.

"No shit…" We all stretch and hop out of the car, meeting the suns blazing rays. I walk around the car to see several cameras all facing us. It was kind of unnerving.

"Hello cast of Mad World T.V.! How does it feel to be on T.V.?" Urahara questions.

"I don't care how it feels, I'm just glad to be outta that fuckin' car!" I laugh.

"I fuckin' feel you man. Wait, they're gonna bleep that out right?" I ask. Urahara smiles at me.

"Of course. We record now, get all the footage we need and go back and edit that stuff later. If we have more footage than we need we find a nice stopping point and save it for the week after. But normally it airs two days after shooting and editing." He explains. I nod my head. He then continues.

"Now that you are all here, I'm going to explain something. You will be sharing rooms." Everyone groans.

"But, there is one single bedroom. All the rooms are labeled so when you go inside you know where to go. The first person to reach the single room, gets it. There will be someone to carry your belongings in the house as well. The door is unlocked, so I suggest you get a move on!" Everyone rushes inside the house, one camera man running after the running cast. The other camera man stay with me and Urahara.

"What's the matter Ichigo? You don't want the single bedroom?"

"I don't really care. We are all going to living in the same house so I don't see the point. I just figured we'd be sharing rooms anyway. And besides, I have to piss like on other. So I wouldn't have found the room in time anyway…" I say as I walk towards the house, leaving Urahara to follow behind.

I watch as everyone rushes around the house to find the room in a frieze. It was a pretty amusing sight.

"Did anybody find it yet!?" Grimmjow yells from upstairs. I hear Nnoitra answer 'No' from down stairs.

"Why the hell is this house so fuckin' big?" Luppi asks as he comes running by. I ignore them as I walk upstairs to find a bathroom. I look at the labels on the doors and find one that says 'Bathroom' so I open it.

I was surprised to find it wasn't a bathroom but the single bedroom everyone was searching for.

"Congratulations Ichigo! You've found the bedroom!" Urahara yells.

"What!?" I hear as I hear several pairs of feet hit the floor. They all gather around to see the room. It was rather nice if I had to say so. Beautiful hard wood floors, large T.V., a king sized bed that was already made, a mini fridge, and my very own bathroom! Speaking of bathroom.

"How do you feel now that you have your own bedroom, Ichigo?"

"I gotta piss!" I say as I run in the bathroom as the camera man zooms in closer on my face. Urahara laughs loudly.

"Well once you're done with that, can please come down stairs? We'll be discussing the house rules!" I hear the footsteps fade down stairs as I flush the toilet and wash my hands. I step out and walk down the hall and down the stairs, where we first started. I see everyone on the couch waiting for me. Urahara is standing in front of everyone with his hat off filled with pieces of paper. I raise an eyebrow at him and take my seat next to Starrk.

"Okay, now that you all are here. I'm going to break down the rules. Number one; you are all going to share the house work! Not _one_ person. Not _two _people but _everyone_! I don't care how you get it done but it has to be done equally. Number two; clean up your own messes. When I say that, I mean, do your own laundry and clean your living areas. If you share a room and your side is riddled with clothes and used condoms and such, there's no reason for your roommate to suffer. If you clean it up, there is no problem. Rule number three; will get a job and keep that job with no complaints. You get what you get and you don't throw a fit. My favorite rule which is rule number four; you must use the confessional at least two times a day! No buts about it! And the last rule, number five; enjoy yourselves! I'm not an evil man, I like to party and go out drinking! I get it!"

Grimmjow raises his hand. "You didn't say anything about fighting, Urahara…" Urahara smiles.

"I don't mind fighting and neither do viewers. I believe fighting is a great way to relieve stress."

"In that case, Ichigo. I'm feelin' a little stressed…" he says as he glares at me

"Fuck off, Grimmjow!" He only laughs.

"Now to decide your jobs, I've taken pieces of paper and torn them up and put them in my hat. You will pick one and it will decide your job, the days you work, and your co-workers. Now, who wants to go first?" I step up and grab a paper.

"What's it say?" Shiro asks.

"Apparently I work at 'Let's Play'. Isn't that a game store?" Urahara nods his head.

"Next!" Shiro hops up.

"What the fuck is 'Decks'?" He asks. Gin replies,

"It's a skateboard shop…"

"Oh…Well alright!" Gin then gets up to grab his paper.

"It's says I'm a life guard…"

"Can you swim?" Urahara asks. Gin nods.

"Then you're a life guard! Next!"

"Me, me, me!" Luppi cheers. He puts his hand in the bowl and frowns.

"Ice cream parlor!? What?" he pouts as he plops back in his seat. Then Grimmjow gets up.

"I really hope I get the same job as you Ichigo. I'd just love to fuck with you all day…"

"I'll say it again Grimmjow, fuck. Off." I say slowly. He grins and pulls out the paper.

"Ice cream parlor!?"

"Hey, suddenly the whole ice cream parlor job just got interesting!" Luppi says as he winks at Grimmjow, which causes him to shutter. I just laugh my ass off as he makes his way back to the seat. Nnoitra gets up next.

"Looks like I'm workin' with you, Whitey!" Shiro grins.

"Oh joy!" Nel gets up excitedly

"Yay! I work at 'Styles' the clothing store!"

"Alright move it, I'm next!" Loly says.

"Watch it, you rude bitch!" Loly turns around and gives Nel the finger, causing Nel to get up. Gin pulls her back down.

"It's not worth it, Nel…" he tells her as he grins.

"Whatever…"

"Oh come on, really!? I work at 'Styles' too!?" Loly makes her back over to her seat, but not before grinning evilly at Nel. That only leaves Starrk.

"I get to work with you, Ichigo." He says as he smiles charmingly. I hide my oncoming blush by coughing into my hand. I thought no one saw but the camera man was smiling goofily at me, telling me that he saw. I sigh. _Just great._

"On the back of those papers, it gives you your hours and the days you work. You all share at least one of the same days off so you all can bond together. Now before I leave, leaving you all to fend for yourselves, are there any questions?" Nnoitra raises his hand.

"Why did you tell us that you labeled the door, if they lead to the wrong places?"

"I never said I labeled them correctly. Well I gotta go! Be nice to each other and try to get along. You are going to be together for 5 months! Bye!" He sang as he skipped out of the door.

"Well I'm going to go unpack." I say as I go upstairs

"Yeah, me too!" Luppi says as he walks down the hall, still on the first floor. I assume the others did the same or went to explore the vast regions of the house. It was big enough to have some sort of adventure. I walk down the hall the leads to my room and I see the door labeled 'Confessional'.

"I might as well get it outta the way…" I say to myself as I open the door and close it behind me. I cut on the camera and sit in the seat in front of it.

_**Inside The Confessional**_

"_So I don't know if you guys saw this or not but while we were in the car, Gin was playing in my hair. I just thought it was kinda weird. I don't know if anyone besides myself noticed-"_

"_I noticed! You so loved it!" Grimmjow says._

"_Get out! This is my confessional time, you ass!" Grimmjow laughs loudly as he runs out before could catch him. _

"_Ugh! Fuck it! Confession over!" I say as I shut off the camera and storm out of the room, slamming the door shut._

**Are you guys enjoying this or what!? Just so you guys know, the confessional will be a regular part of the story, it'll be a different character each time so I'll take requests on who you want to see next! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a pleasure to make. Please review, review, and review! Until next time, Bye-Bye!**


	3. I Got It On Camera

** So I have finally found the energy to update! It's been a while but I had finals and such but now we can get back to the good stuff! I am just so thrilled that you guys are enjoying my stories, it means so much! So please enjoy and review!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

So I've come to the conclusion that I love living in this house. I don't really care too much about the people in it. Well, Orange is okay I guess and of course Nnoi's cool. But that's beside the point. We've being livin' here about 2 weeks now and life is just fuckin' great. The ratings are off the charts, I got money in my pockets, and I fucked my co-worker. Not the little creeper fucker from the house. He's some pale guy that could give Shiro a run for his money. But the guy was just so quiet and it fucking bugged me. So, I got under the little guy's skin and that was all it took. One minute he's up in my face, the next he's down on his knees. Shit, I wasn't gonna stop him. The best part about it all was that it was all on camera too. God, I love it here!

But to be honest though, that's not the reason I love here so much! It's the kid. Uh, Ichigo I think his name is. I just love messing with him. I know we got off to a bad start and hell, it wasn't much better from when we started. But I know things about the kid now that I didn't know then; like if you take his food while he's eating, he's gonna snap. Or if he's in the bathroom pissing, run in and fart quickly. He absolutely _hates_ that. I know these things because I do it all to harass him. I haven't been doing the farting thing too often because he's started locking the door. Smart kid.

That's just some of the little things I like to do to pass the time. The kid knows how to push my buttons too. But what pisses me off the most is that he does it unintentionally. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find the orange haired firecracker hot. And I'd also be lying if I said it didn't bother me that the other people in the house found him hot too. I know you may be thinking "But you yelled at him about your hair and almost killed him on the jet". Well yeah, that's true but when a guy has blue hair, you can imagine he'd be a little defensive about it. And about the almost fight, well I like my men with a little fight. That shit was a huge turn on.

I kinda got a little thing for him. When I say thing, I'm mean I wanna fuck the life outta this guy. The fans know it. I made sure Gin knew. Speaking of the little weird-o, I hate him. He thinks he's hot shit just because Starrk and Ichigo have become good buddies of his. Well I say fuck that! And I don't like the way Starrk's eyes have been following Ichigo's ass every time he gets up from the table to clean up. It's fucking annoying. I'm the only person that should have Ichigo's attention and it's fucking annoying when I don't!

And speak of the devil, here he is, looking gorgeous as always. I'm currently stationed on the couch as I watch him walk down the stairs with his headphones in and iPod attached to his arm. This was his routine every morning; go in the kitchen, grab a water bottle, come back, glare at me, and walk out the door for a morning run. Simple enough. Well, I don't like simple. I grin as he walks back in the living room and glares at me.

"Well good morning to you too, Buttercup."

"I told you to quit calling me that." He hisses through his teeth. I laugh and the camera men zoom in closer.

"Aw come on, I was just fuckin' with ya'. Lighten up will ya'!"

"Go die, Grimmjow."

"Ouch, that hit me right here!" I say as I fall back on the couch while holding where my heart is. Ichigo looks at me and I briefly see his lips go upward before the scowl is back in place.

"Oh I'll hit you alright…" he mutters as he walks out the front door and shuts it lightly. I grin over at the camera man, who I just recently figured out his name was Kensei. He was a pretty cool guy and he would occasionally talk to me or Nnoitra.

"I know you saw that smile he gave me. He doesn't know it yet, but he wants me." I tell him. Kensei adjusts the camera some before moving closer.

"No, I just think he wants to kill you." I shrug my shoulders. Normally camera men aren't supposed to talk but I have a way of bringing out the worst in people. It turns out that people actually like Kensei's random moments of speech. Doesn't help that he's attractive either.

"Just you wait, I'll get him." I say as I pull myself up to go inside the confessional. This just what I do. Normally while Ichigo's out I plot on what I'm gonna do to him next. The people seem to love it and so do I. I push open the door, close it behind me, and cut on the camera before sitting in front of it.

_**Inside The Confessional**_

_"I'm back America! So, I'm brainstorming how I can piss Ichigo off today. I got a couple of ideas in mind but nothing that's screaming for me to act on. Let's see…" I say as I pull out a small notebook titled 'Fucking with Ichi!'. I flip through a couple of pages._

_ "I did that one already. Replaced his shampoo with tooth paste, no. Bathroom farting, done it. Flushing the toilet while he's showering, did that too. Hmm, this calls for some new material. NNOITRA! GET IN HERE!" I shout. Not too long after I here footsteps and finally the door opens._

_ "The fuck do you want!? I was busy!" He says as hair hangs from his face. It had to be wet by the way it was moving. It was kind of a habit of his to let it hang over his eyes. He's been doin' it for years so I don't even care anymore, although the bastard does need to be groomed._

_ "Take a seat, I need help brainstorming." Nnoitra sighs but closes the door anyway. He squats next to me._

_ "So watcha got so far?" he asks. _

_ "Nothin' yet. I got an idea but I don't know if I wanna do it…"_

_ "Well lemme hear it first." He tells me before running a hand through his hair._

_ "Well I was gonna do that plastic wrap thing we did to Szayel back home, you remember?" Nnoitra places a hand on his chin before smiling widely._

_ "Yeah, I remember that! Shit was too fuckin' funny. You plan on doin' that to the kid? I mean, 'cause I know you got a thing for the guy. You tryin' to piss him off or kill him 'cause Szayel broke his arm the last time." _

_ "Yeah, I know. But the kid's not as stupid as Szayel. So we gotta go to the toy store and buy a plastic bat then we gotta buy some thumb tacks." I say as I write down what we needed for our mission. Just then the door opens revealing the guy I hated most in the house, for now._

_ "You know that ain't gonna work on Ichi, right?"_

_ "Shut the fuck up, Gin! Nobody asked you for your two cents!" I yell as he laughs and shuts the door._

_ "I'm just sayin'!" he sings down the hallway. I glare at the door as if he was about to come back, but he didn't._

_ "You never did tell me why you hate that guy…" Nnoitra speaks up as his hair flows softly when he turned his head. I wanted to be mad but I couldn't because I kept smelling some sort of…fruit in the air. I sniff around and sniff Nnoitra, as weird as that may sound. I stop and look at him with a questioning look._

_ "Dude, do you have conditioner in your hair?" _

_ "Leave me the fuck alone! I told your ass I was busy!"_

_ "You were fucking conditioning your hair, that's not that important! It could've waited!"_

_ "Look, are we going to get this shit or are you just gonna sit here and make fun of my hair all damn day!?" he asks angrily. I laugh and turn to face him._

_ "Yeah, let's go." Nnoitra leaves out first._

_ "I'll be right down, I gotta wash this outta my hair first!" he says as walks out. I snicker._

_ "Shut the fuck up Grimmjow! I mean it!" I hear him scream from down the hall. _

_ "Okay, mom!" I turn to the camera and grin madly. "What a fuckin' pansy." I say as I shut off the camera._

XoXoXOXoXoX

Our trip to the toy store and Office Max was a success. We got everything we needed for Ichigo's little surprise and I just can't wait to see how he reacts when he gets home. A part of me believes that Ichigo won't even fall for something so dumb but then again, I could be wrong. It's almost about time for him to come home anyway. Oh, and would you look at that.

"I'm back!" He announces. I look over at Nnoitra and nod firmly. I pick up a book and pretend to read it while Nnoitra hides behind the kitchen door. Ichigo walks in and looks at me before rolling his eyes.

"Okay, what's up?" I look up at him and give him a puzzled stare.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one you don't read so that was a dead giveaway." He tells me. I guess he was right, although I would never admit that out loud. I watch as he twists open his water bottle and drinks the last of the water before putting the cap back on the now empty water bottle.

"You don't know what I do while you're out running."

"Plot against me…" I hold back laughter as he rolls his eyes once more before walking towards the kitchen.

"Whatever…huh?" he says as he stares at the kitchen doorway curiously. He tilts his head before giving me a deadly glare that could make angels fall from heaven. I feel myself getting nervous.

"W-What's the matter?" I ask him.

"Hmm, nothin'. It's just that the sun is reflecting off of the kitchen but there's nothing there…"

_Shit we forgot to close the blinds!_

"That's strange…" I say avoiding his gaze. At this point, I know he won't walk through there. We are so fucked.

"Hey, Luppi! Can you come here, please?!" Ichigo shouts.

"Of course, darlin'!" Luppi yells as he enters the room in a flash.

"How can I help you today, my love?" I can tell Ichigo suppressed a shutter as Luppi placed his dainty little fingers on his chest.

"O-Oh nothing really, I was just wondering if you could place my water bottle in the recycling bin. You know, the one in the kitchen? I would've done it myself but I gotta go get the mail." Ichigo lies expertly. I hastily texted Nnoitra to abort the mission, but it was too late. Luppi had already taken the water bottle.

"Of course! You're so cute, Ichi!" Luppi says as he skips away to the kitchen. Once he's about a foot or so to the kitchen, all hell breaks loose. Luppi steps on the thumb tacks we placed on front of the kitchen.

"OW! What the hell!?" He screams as he trips over himself and falls into the plastic wrap placed on the kitchen doorway. And then the grand finale happens. While Luppi is struggling to get out of the plastic wrap, Nnoitra comes out and hits him in the gut with plastic bat. This makes Luppi fall backward and into the wall. The hit to the head causes him to pass out.

"Luppi? I thought it was supposed to be Ichigo?" Nnoitra asks.

"Well _Ichigo_ is too smart for that…" Ichigo says as he walks over Luppi. The rest of the cast comes from wherever they were to check out what had happened. Gin is the first to speak.

"I told you so!" he sings as he walks back upstairs.

"You guys need to keep it down a little. I was trying to sleep…" Starrk informs as he goes back into the basement. Nel hovers over Luppi and pokes a hole on the mouth so Luppi could breathe.

"I hope he doesn't die." That was all she says before she goes back to doing her hair for work. Loly doesn't say anything as she walks back into her room. I hear her mutter something about 'a house full of idiots' but I could've been wrong. And then Shiro comes out of hiding and smiles at me and walks over to Kensei.

"This may be a stupid question, Kensei ole buddy, but… did you get that on camera?"

"Sure did…"

"Sweet, just sweet. I can't wait to watch that when it airs…Good job Grimm. He looks out of it to me." Shiro says as he give me a thumbs up. I groan and walk over to Luppi, slapping his face lightly to make sure he wasn't dead. He makes some groaning sound before slowly opening his eyes. I hold him up a little.

"You good, fuck nugget?" I ask him. He swallows and grins up at me.

"As long as I have you to look at, I'll always be okay…" I drop him immediately.

"Yeah he's good…"

"Ow! Can you at least carry me to my room since you damaged my feet, you asshole!?" I sigh. I suppose that's the least I could do.

"Fine, but no touching, you hear!?" Luppi just giggles.

"Aye, aye Captain."

"Eww!" I then hear the phone ring and Nel screaming.

"Ichigo, the phones for you!"

"Okay!"

XoXoXOXoXoX

Grimmjow seriously had another thing coming if he thought I was gonna fall for that shit. But even so, that was a bit much just to mess with me. So, I kinda felt bad for Luppi. I sat at the kitchen table thinking of a way to make it up to Luppi when I hear my name being called.

"Ichigo, the phones for you!" It was Nel.

"Okay!" I slowly pull myself up to get to the phone in the other room. It was a slow process since I was a little sore from running. I figured I'd start running again, primarily because if I didn't get out of this house I was sure I would go insane. I wasn't completely wrong, now was I? I make to the other room and plop down in the bean bag chair.

"Hello?"

_"Ichi! What's up!?"_ Of course it was Renji. I hadn't talked to him in a while so it was nice to hear a familiar voice. I smile and run a hand through my somewhat sweaty hair.

"Hey, Renji. How've you been?"

_"Good man! Your apartment building is still standing so I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job of house sitting."_ He tells me proudly.

"You better be. How is it back home anyway?"

_"Everything's good! Rukia's been on my case a lot lately since you're not here, but other than that it's been the same old same old."_

"I guess that's good to hear." I say as I laugh lightly.

_"So how's the show? It's a hit here! People at my job won't shut up about it, but it's still pretty cool to say that I know you personally!"_

"It's alright, I guess. I got my own room here."

_"I know, I keep up with the show. So what's up with you and that Grimmjow guy? He says some really uh, sexual things about you in the confessional amongst other things…"_ Renji tells me. When he mentioned Grimmjow, I instantly felt my blood boil.

"Fuck that asshole! I hate him! He purposely pisses me off just to get a rise outta me! I mean, really! Who does that shit!? I outta kill him in his sleep or drown him in the pool." I mutter out. I hear Renji laugh at me.

_"Sounds like a hoot man."_

_"Renji, get off the phone before I shove it up your ass. Now, help me move these boxes before Byakuya gets back!" _I hear Rukia yell. I chuckle at her.

"I think you'd better get back before she kills you…"

_"Yeah, well back to being the whipping boy, I go. I'll call you soon, alright?"_

"Yeah. See ya' man!"

_"RENJI!"_

_"I'm comin' woman! Geez!"_ I hear before he hangs up. I laugh lowly before a sad smile is placed on my face. That always happened. Every time I talked to Renji it made me realize how much I missed home. Don't get me wrong I like here, but there's nothing like sleeping in your own bed.

"That your boyfriend, Ichigo?" I hear Grimmjow taunt. I grit my teeth and glare at him.

"No it wasn't and even if it was it doesn't concern you." I hiss out. Grimmjow smiles at me before entering the room completely.

"So, was it?"

"No Grimmjow. It was my best friend, if you must know."

"Same difference!" I grip my hair tightly. This man was going to be the death of me, I'm sure of it.

"No the hell it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"UGH! This is fucking stupid! It's not the same thing!" I yell at him. I can see Kensei and the other guy creep into the room. They continue to film us.

"Ichigo, that's like saying Wumbo's not a word!"

"W-What?! Wumbo isn't a word!"

"Oh come on, I Wumbo, you Wumbo, he, she, we, Wumbo! Wumbo, Wumboing, the studying of Wumbology! It's first grade, Ichigo!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY IN THIS HOUSE!" I screech as I walk out gripping fistfuls of my hair. I can Grimmjow laughing as I walk into my room. I see Luppi walking into the confessional on my way to my room but I pay no mind to it. Once I'm inside my room, I sigh and close my door.

"I need to piss..." I say to myself as I walk into my room. I don't bother to close the door since it's _my_ room. I lift up the toilet seat and release myself. To say I was surprised to find my piss slashing back on me was an understatement.

"What in the fuck!?" I pull my pants up and take a closer look at the toilet. When I notice it, I growl.

"Fucking plastic wrap…" I mutter.

"Surprise!" Grimmjow says as he watches me front the bathroom door.

"You know, you should start closing the door when you pee…"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Oh shit!" Grimmjow says as he dashes out of my room. I run after him. He will pay, I will make sure of it…

_**Inside The Confessional**_

"_Did you see it, America!? Grimmjow, carried me like the princess that I am! Take that you bitches!" I yell in victory as I wobble out of the confessional._

_ "Ow, ow, ow…" I say with each step I take._

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I sure hope you did! I hope you guys review a ton because I love reading what you guys think. So, who do you want to see in the confessional next? Starrk? Gin? Maybe Urahara? Your call! Thank you all for reading, remember to review! Until next time, Bye-Bye!**


	4. Accidents Happen

** As promised I'm updating this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on this story. It's really awesome to hear that you guys are liking the story so far. I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Starrk, hey you need to wake up. Hey Starrk. STARRK!"

"Mm, what is it Ichigo? It's early and you're already yelling at me. What's the deal?" I groan. It was too early for all of this. I tiredly open my eyes, but immediately regret it as the sun blares brightly in my face. I try again, this time much slower. I look and find Ichigo standing over me, hands on his hips and scowl in place. He stares at me, large brown eyes shining as he does so.

"You know what the deal is. C'mon, we gotta get to work."

"Don't feel like it…" I tell him tiredly. This probably upset him. It always does. I grab my cover and throw it over my head. It didn't stay in place very long though, since Ichigo roughly pulled it away.

"No games Starrk. Go get in the shower." I look up at him once more before smirking. I grab his wrist and pull him so that he was lying next to me. I don't give him much of a chance to get free as I snuggle closer to him.

"S-Starrk? What the hell are you doing!?"

"No yelling. Let's just stay like this for a while. And besides, you're really warm." I tell him as I press myself closer to his body to keep the amazing warmth radiating from him. He wiggles away from me slightly and I pull him back to my chest.

"Why are you making this difficult?"

"I could ask you the same thing! It's just work Starrk!" Ichigo screams as he moves his lower half against me. I groan at feeling.

"You shouldn't do that. You might wake someone else up down there. And that wouldn't be too good for you." I feel his form stiffen. I open one eye to see if he was okay. He seemed fine, other than the unnaturally bright blush that stained his cheeks and ears. He was just too damn cute. I move so that I was on top of him. This way I got a better look of that beautiful blush I adored so much.

"You're blushing…" I inform him. He tries to hide his face with his hand, but I catch it before he can.

"Why are you trying to hide it? I like making you blush. Can I make you blush more?" He seemed lost for words as I gaze at him intently. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. I grin at that.

"I haven't done a thing to you yet and you're already speechless…"

"N-No that's not, uh, I-I"

"It's alright. I tend to have that effect on people." I whisper in his ear. I feel him shutter and I hear him let out the smallest of groans. I graze the tip of his ear with my teeth and watch his reaction. His eyes are glassy and hooded and his blush is still intact.

_That should do it_

"Starrk, I-"

"Well, what do we have here?" I hear from behind me. I pull off of Ichigo to turn towards Grimmjow and Kensei. When our eyes meet, I see a hint of jealously in them. He slowly walks over to the bathroom.

"Oh don't mind me, just gettin' some cleaning supplies." He lies as he rummages through the cabinets. I suck my teeth. He knows for a fact that I can't just not mind him and neither can Ichigo. Speaking of whom, I glance down and see he's still in a slight daze. I stand up, stretch, and then I help him up. His legs wobble a little as he stands at full height. He seems to be a little more aware now.

"Thanks for waking me up, Ichigo. We can try again tomorrow…hopefully." He scowls lightly and turns towards Kensei.

"H-How long have you been in here?" Kensei adjusts the camera more and shifts his weight on the other side.

"I got here when he was on top of you…"

"Well, why'd you record that!?" He yells loudly. I cringe at his tone. Even though he's yelling, I know he's not as mad as he could be, I've come to notice that. The camera man known as Kensei simply shrugs.

"It's my job to catch you doing interesting things. This is interesting in my book. And to be perfectly honest with you, the more flustered you are, the fatter my paycheck is…" He said. After that, he walks out. Ichigo eventually walks out as well. Maybe walking isn't a good way to put it. That left only me and Grimmjow.

I walk over to my closet and pick out my clothes for the day, then I slowly ambled over into the bathroom. Grimmjow's still there, however he had no sort of cleaning supplies in hand. He glares lightly from his spot on the counter top.

"So, Ichi came to wake you up?" He questions. I got the feeling that what he asked wasn't meant to be answered, but I do so anyway.

"Like he does every morning when we have to work…"

"Huh, is that how you reply every time?" I stroll pass him and turn on the shower, fixing it to my liking.

"Could be."

"I see that's not the only thing he woke up…" Grimmjow inquired. I glance down at myself and chuckle lowly.

"No, I suppose it's not." I tell him. "Look, if this little conversation is over, I have to get ready for work, so if you'll excuse me…" Grimmjow puts a hand on my chest to stop me from moving.

"Hold up, I haven't finished talking yet. I just came here to tell you somethin'. I don't like when people touch my things and I'm not really one for sharing. I'll only say this once, hands off Starrk." I yawn and roll my eyes.

"Since when did he become an object? Look, I see what you're trying to do and I'm going to tell you right now, it's not going to stop me from pursuing him. I really hope you like a challenge 'cos I'm going to give you a run for your money." He hops off the counter top and sneers at me before strolling pass me.

"Normally, I would. But you're not a challenge, you're a threat. I eliminate those." He growls out as he leaves the room. I continue to stand in my spot, glaring at the place Grimmjow once stood no more than a minute ago. I shake my head. Standing there glaring wouldn't change a thing. I sigh to myself as I strip out of my current clothing.

"How immature…" I say to myself as I step in the shower.

XoXoXOXoXoX

Fully dressed and clean, I begin to make my way down stairs to join the other house hold members. Ichigo was nowhere to be found when I made it to the living room. I silently wondered if he went on to work without me. I sat down on the couch next to Loly.

"Ichigo didn't leave, did he?" I ask her. She looks up at me surprised. I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I question. She shakes her head quickly.

"N-No, it's just that this is the first time you've ever talked to me. Ichigo went into the kitchen. He said something about making a lunch for work." I hum in acknowledgement. At that moment Grimmjow and Nnoitra came down stairs. Grimmjow gives me a quick glare before making his way to the love seat across from me. I don't bother to glare back at him. That's a child's game he's playing, and I won't stoop to his level.

"What the fuck!?" I hear from the kitchen, followed by loud footsteps. Ichigo walks into the room holding an empty container.

"Who ate it?" He questions. I feel my eyebrows knit together at the question.

"Who ate what, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah Hun. You gotta speak up if you want to be heard." Neliel says as she skips over towards me.

"My fucking chicken wrap! It was supposed to be my lunch for today and now I don't have shit! So, who ate it?" He asked menacingly. I then hear laughter. Of course it was from Nnoitra. He had a tendency to laugh when it was inappropriate.

"Is that what that was? I didn't really like it too much, but I was hungry."

"You didn't like it, but you kept eating it!? What kind of dumbass does that!? What the fuck am I supposed to eat now? I won't have any cash on me until later on today. Until I get my paycheck and let me remind you that you get one too! So, with that being said, there's no need for you to eat other people's shit! You got money, so go buy your own food with it!" He screams in rage.

"Aye, chill dude. We work in a mall and we're working on the same day today. I'll just get ya' another one." He suggests. However, Ichigo didn't seem to like that idea.

"No, fuck that! I wanted the one I had in the fridge! But no! You had to fucking eat it! Fuck you, Nnoitra. Fuck. You." He says slowly. At this point the entire house hold is laughing. Everyone except Nnoitra of course.

"It was just a fuckin' sandwich, shit…" He mumbles to Grimmjow, whom of which is still laughing. Ichigo comes back into the room.

"Come on Starrk before we're late."

"Roger that…" I say as I stand up and stretch, knowing that it may be the only time I get to do so before I clock in for work. Ichigo turns around one last time and glares at Nnoitra.

"And Nnoitra, if you're gonna eat my shit, the least you can do is enjoy it!" He tells him as we walk out the door. I chuckle at his actions as we walk side by side.

"Was that chicken wrap that important?"

"Yes it was! Now I don't have anything to eat. Don't got any money either..." He said as he sighs in defeat. I stratch my head.

"Well, we could have lunch together. I'll pay if you want…" He looks up at me and smiles instantly.

"You mean it? I mean, you don't have to, but if you're offering I won't say no." I nod my head. He smiles up at me once more.

"Thanks Starrk."

"Uh, yeah." The walk to the mall wasn't long considering we lived down the street. Once inside, the cool ac attacks my skin. I sigh at the lovely feeling. Ichigo and I then walk a slight distance to get to our job. Once we're there, we clock in the store and our co-worker/boss greets us.

"Hey, Jou!" Ichigo greets politely.

"Sup, Ichi. Starrk…" Ginjou says as he grins at us. After greetings are over, he wastes no time ordering us into our positions.

"Ichigo, the air hockey machine is jammed. Could you go fix it?"

"Sure." He says as he walks over to the arcade area.

"Starrk, can you put some more air in the basketballs?"

"I'm on it…"

_I just know today's going to be a long day._

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Nice job today guys! After long day of work why don't we go get some drinks? My treat." Ginjou says as he tries to coax us into drinking with him.

"I don't know Jou, I'm not really good with handling my liquor. And we don't have a ride back. We walk here remember?" I tell him. I see Starrk yawn from the corner of my eye.

"Come on Ichigo! Just a few and then I promise I'll take you back." I sigh before giving my answer.

"Fine! But only a few!"

"I could use a drink." Starrk says beside me. After that, we exited the mall and walked to Ginjou's car. Starrk sat in the front, leaving me no other choice but the back. I sit there with no complaints though.

I found myself thinking about all the actions of Starrk today. I found it extremely hard to resist Starrk for some reason. Besides him being extremely attractive, there's something about him that I just can't say no to. Like with this morning, I don't know what came over me. If Grimmjow hadn't come in when he did, I probably would've lost it. And for some reason I couldn't explain to myself, I felt embarrassed that Grimmjow saw me the way he did. I didn't want him to think I was easy.

_Wait, why the hell am I thinking about that idiot?_

Before I could even question myself about my sudden thoughts we were at the bar. We stepped out of the car and walked into the bar, then found some seats in the back. We order our drinks to the nameless waitress. Not long after, she comes back with our drinks. Ginjou holds up his drink.

"To us…"

"I can drink to that…" Starrk says as he downs his shot. I do the same.

XoXoXOXoXoX

Before I knew it, one drink turned into two, then two turned into several. Ginjou had promised to drive us home and he fulfilled his promise. That's where we were now. I think. The car stopped and Ginjou unlocked the door.

"It was fun drinking with you guys. We gotta do it again sometime. Starrk, make sure he gets inside safely."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Bye, Ginjou!" I exclaim as I slam the door closed. I hear Starrk sigh.

"I think you had too much to drink, Ichi…"

"W-What are you talkin' about, 'm fine…" I slur as I stumble over my own feet. Starrk doesn't respond as he grips my waist and walks me up the walkway. He unlocks the door and shuts it behind us.

"I'm home bitches!" I yell as we walk in the living room where everyone just so happens to be at the moment. I felt all eyes on me and cameras.

"Uh, is he drunk?" Shiro asked.

"Nope!" I answer before Starrk could.

"Yes, completely wasted…" I hear laughing. I just knew it was Grimmjow.

"Well aren't you just adorable when you're drunk. If I had known you could look this cute, I would've gotten you drunk a long time ago." I feel myself growing angry.

"I told you I'm not drunk!" I yell as I trip and fall in front of the couch.

"Ichi, Hun, you okay?" Nel questions. I stare up at her before tilting my head.

"You know, I've never kissed a girl before." I say as I lean up and connect my lips to hers. She seems shocked for a moment and tries to push me away, but then she just relaxes into the kiss. I feel her hands make their way into my hair and I groan at the feeling.

"Looks like we got our first hook-up of the season!" Gin cheers. I pull away from Nel and I notice her cheeks are a rosy color.

"That was actually kind of hot!" Luppi announces.

"Well that was uh, unexpected." Nel says as she fans herself. I smile proudly. I then feel someone tug at my waist.

"Who gave you permission to kiss her?" Grimmjow says as he kisses me roughly. Probably out of jealously or for just being left out either way I don't really have the energy to fight him off. And besides, Grimmjow was a _really_ good kisser. I kiss him back, but I feel myself being tugged away again. This time it's Starrk.

"Don't let someone like him kiss you. You seriously have no idea the things I could do to you if you let me…" he said to me as I felt his soft lips press to mine.

"Well this house just got a hell of a lot more interesting…" I hear Nnoitra say. I was too busy sucking face with Starrk to pay attention. When he pulls away from me, he grins at me.

"Much better than Grimmjow right?" I nod my head. Grimmjow growls beside me.

"I wasn't even trying. You ready Ichi!? Huh? Ichigo?" I hear him call but I'm already out like a light. Maybe I'll reply in the morning but right now, I just wanna sleep.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" That's the last thing I hear before I completely passed out.

_**Inside The Confessional**_

_ "Did you all know Ichigo had a tongue ring? Shit's sexy as hell…" I say to the camera as I run a hand through my wavy brown hair._

**And I'm done! I hope you enjoyed Starrk's POV and the tension between he and Grimmjow. It's starting to actually be a reality show now! Thanks for reading. Remember to review! Bye!**


End file.
